Saving My Purpose
by FallenWarriors
Summary: Cassie, a highschool reject is brought into Kingdom Hearts. She is the chosen one. The one that can save the members of Organization XIII Will she realize her purpose in the plot of the game before it's too late? Pairings: IT'S A SECRET! Spoilers for KH2
1. Cassie

Well, here I go again making another story before i'm done with any of the others...okay seriously slap me if i make another story after this, IF I haven't finished any of my other stories. Anyways a little summary of the story is that Cassie (the main character) Is taken into KH2 as a nobody and is supposedly the chosen one that will save Organization XIII and keep it under control. The Pairings are completely secret. I will not reveal them! DON'T ASK!!! It's for you to find out yourselves! Anyways I'm rambling again. Enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Cassie sighed slinging her backpack across her shoulder. She shut her locker and the bell rang in perfect timing as usual. Seniors and Juniors swarmed out of their classrooms leaving the Freshmen and Sophomores behind. Teens screamed and hollered reminding everyone of the beginning of Summer Break. 

Cassie could care less; she had no friends to spend the summer with, and she was definitely not staying with her aunt.

Once she was outside, she headed down the parking lot toward her house and two boys stepped in front of her smiling evilly, "Hey snaggletooth. What's up?" one of them mocked.

"Go away Justin." She growled pushing them to the side.

"Hey! Don't be rude, Braceface!" Justin teased.

"I have to go to work, so go away." Cassis said calmly trying to stay that way.

"You act so much older than us. Just because you graduated doesn't mean your better than us."

"No. I'm better than only you, because you don't have any responsibility for your work and failed the twelfth grade. And you are an immature jerk who doesn't know when to leave me alone!" She yelled finally losing it.

"Did your parents ever teach you self-control? Oh, wait. You don't have parents do you?" He growled.

Cassie felt tears spring up in her eyes, and she spun around to face him. Angrily she gritted her teeth, pulled her hand back, and swiftly thrust her clenched fist into his jaw, sending him to the ground, "All these years that you've bullied me, you've never said anything _that_ low!"

She fled into her house as he picked himself up. She closed the door behind her, leaned up against it, and sunk down to the ground. Her parents' portrait lie on the mantle of the fireplace and Cassie burst out sobbing when she glanced at it.

She still could remember seeing them on the hospital beds their faces blank and pale, and their skin cold and white. Remembering what the doctor had told her only a year ago, that her mother had died of cancer, and her father had committed suicide after receiving the news. They couldn't have saved them. She remembered throwing a tantrum and an emotional breakdown at her Aunt Rose's house. She had told herself that she needed to get over what happened and forget, but not to forget her parents.

She wiped her face her aquamarine eyes shining with new tears. She picked up her cellphone and dialed her work number, "Hey it's Cassie. Can I take the night off? No. I'm fine. Just not feeling well. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

She set the phone down and headed out to the backyard bringing a lighter and newspaper.

* * *

Cassie lit the newspaper and tossed it into a pile that lit immediately. She's been a pyro since she was thirteen and has been burning things every night. The fire now crackling and too bright to look at up close, Cassie pulled out a twig and examined the flame devouring it. 

"Cassie?" A voice called out.

She turned looking around. The flame suddenly reached her finger making her wince and drop it. Cassie's attention averted to the voice, "Mike? What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

Mike came and sat next to her, "I came to see you."

"But weren't you with Justin earlier?"

"Yes, but I came to apologize. Justin can be such an ass sometimes and I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology from him, 'cause I won't accept."

"Not for him, for what I've done, for all the names and teasing. I know that he will never apologize, but I'm decent enough right?"

Cassie smiled and pulled him into a hug, "Apology accepted. You're a lot nicer than Justin."

He grinned, "Thanks."

Only seconds later it began to rain and Mike left along with Cassie running inside for shelter.

* * *

Cassie switched on her TV and placed Kingdom Hearts 2 into the slot of her PS2. She already beaten the game about twenty times, loves Organization XIII and will rant on about how much she hates Sora for killing them. 

The main menu appeared and her eyes widened. Having memorized every detail of the game by now, she knew something was wrong. The menu was all thirteen members of Organization XIII and the buttons said; Load Game; New Game, and Save. _How do you save the game right at the main menu?_ She thought. Her curiosity overwhelmed her and she clicked save. Her mind felt suddenly light headed and she felt backwards the marble floor knocking her out.

* * *

Cassie opened her eyes, her head throbbing madly in time with her heart. But her head wasn't throbbing at all. She felt her chest, there was no beat and she panicked. She looked around the town did look familiar. 

"I'm in Twilight Town aren't I?!" She screamed to herself and she looked down, "Gah! I'm wearing a Organization coat!"

She sat up and looked around, she was in the sandlot and the sun was setting quickly.

"Finally you woke up." A familiar voice said.

Cassie turned around and smiled. It was another Organization member and he lifted his hood off, "Thought you died before I got here. Anyways what's your name?"

"Saicxes." The name blurted out.

"The name's Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?"

Saicxes nodded.

"Good you learn fast. Come with me." A black vortex appeared and he pushed her through it.

* * *

Saicxes' POV 

I landed on the white linoleum floor of Castle Oblivion, and I looked around. It was very obvious that the members were expecting me, seeing that they were all waiting in their thrones eying me curiously. Axel teleported to his throne between Saix and Demyx leaving me on the floor. I soon realized that my hood was tucked over my head and I shrugged.

"Number XIV reveal yourself." Xemnas ordered.

I threw my hood off onto my shoulders and watched their expressions.

"Yes! Finally I'm not the only girl around here!" Larxene blurted out.

Xemnas sighed, "Please tell us your name."

"Saicxes."

"Very well, do you know of your weapon and element yet?"

I shook my head.

"I'll have Axel help you with that. Saicxes your title will be decided when you figure that out. And Roxas can show you to your room since his is right next to yours." Xemnas turned to Axel; "You can start her training after she's settled in."

They all disappeared except for Axel and Roxas. They both jumped from their thrones and landed next to me.

"Hey, my name's Roxas." He held his hand out.

I shook it and smiled, "Nice to meet you" _For the 21__st__ time_ she thought, "So where's my room at?"

"Oh yeah, like Xemnas said, it's right next to mine! C'mon!" He made another portal, grabbed my hand, and ran through the portal. We landed in a bland white room with a dresser, closet, bed, mirror, and a small bathroom attached.

"Not so colorful, you can paint it later. Larxene has already filled your closet and dresser with clothes."

Axel came though a portal now and I sat on the bed, "How do you like it?"

"It's perfect except for the color of the walls. At least they're not pink."

Roxas chuckled.

"So are you ready for your training?" Axel asked.

"Axel! She just got here-" Roxas started.

"No, no. It's fine Roxas. Sure, I'm ready." I smiled and stood up.

He made a portal and nodded waiting for me and Roxas to step through.

* * *

SO?! What'd you think? this idea of a story popped into my head suddenly during school for some reason and got into the story too much. Anyways, If you do wanna try to guess what the pairings are don't ruin it for everyone! 

XHeartFlareX


	2. Mission

Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay between chapters, with school going on and my grades slipping. Anyways, before i start to ramble and rant on about School I have to let you know that I will not be updating for awhile after the few first chapters so that I can focus on my school priorites first. so this story, well all of ny stories are on temporary Hiatus. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Saicxes' POV

I entered the portal including Roxas and Axel stepping onto a long field. They started to lead me towards the back of it and I looked around. A certain spot where they stopped was burnt and had slice marks on the trees nearby. _This must be their training spot…_ I thought as they turned to me.

"Okay your training starts now. Who do you want to battle?" Axel asked and he summoned his Chakrams. Roxas already had his keyblades in his hands.

I stared at them dumbly before randomly picking Axel. Almost immediately he chuckled and lunged at me slicing at me as I dodged.

"What the hell Axel, I don't even know my weapon and element yet!" I yelled running around to get out of the way of a flare he threw at me.

"That's why you have to do this, usually if you're in danger they'll come to you when you need them!" He shot a firewall at me and I darted behind a tree. Multiple blasts of heat hit the tree and I winced painfully. _What am I doing here? This can't be all real can it? Roxas and Axel aren't real, they're video game characters. But it can't be fake it all feels so real. Maybe I'm dreaming. I'll wake up. _I thought my eyes squeezed shut.

"A tree isn't going to save you forever." A voice whispered in her ear. My eyes shot open to face Axel and a fireball hit me. I cried out my skin scorched and a light appeared in my hands. A shape formed and a black scythe replaced the light. The handle was made of lava cool to my touch and the actual blade was black with various fire designs. I stood cradling my arm, and jumped at Axel holding my hand up. A stream of fire flew at him and he was knocked down. He cursed and stood back up swiping his Chakrams at me. I spun around dodging the blows and caught my scythe against his waist throwing him against a tree. I leaped at him and pointed my scythe at his neck. I smiled victoriously.

"Fine, fine, you win! Get off me!" He growled and I backed up. I turned my back to him and started back toward where Roxas was waiting. Like how we left him, he was cross-legged on the ground staring at the sky. He saw us and smirked, "Soooo, what _were_ you two doing?"

I blushed and Axel punched his arm.

"Owwww… jeez Axel, I was just kidding!" 'He whined and he created a portal. I smiled and stepped through it once more. We arrived in my room again and before leaving Roxas said, "hey there's a laptop under your bed to communicate, I'll see you later!" He cheered running out.

"Hey I figured out your title, Fire Heart."Axel saluted and left as well.

I smiled staring at the ceiling for awhile before actually getting out the laptop. I opened it and browsed around happily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night I logged on AIM on my laptop and smiled as I saw a chatroom with Axel and Roxas talking and I joined.

FireHeart14 has joined the chatroom A

IANS13: SAICXES!!

HeartFlare05: Hi?

Pyromaniac: Hey

I stared at Axel's screen name sarcastically, _of course…_ I thought.

HeartFlare05: Soo, what's up?

IANS13: nm u?

HeartFlare05: Nm X3 god Axel my muscles hurt so bad, you didn't have to try to kill me!

Pyromaniac: Sry.

IANS13: -gasp-

HeartFlare05: ?

IANS13: Axel never says sorry!

Pyromaniac: …

HeartFlare05: X3

IANS13: So Saicxes have you figured out what your element is?

HeartFlare05: YES!! Fire! Looks like you have a new rival, Axel.

I laughed and glanced at the window next to my bed and my eyes widened.

HeartFlare05: Roxas, what time is it?

IANS13: 9 pm y?

HeartFlare05: It was light outside at the field and it's not here?

Pyromaniac: It's always dark at the castle, and the field we went to was in a different world.

Suddenly something clicked in my head as my mind went back to thinking about the whole situation I'm in. _It's now official, I'm not dreaming or this isn't fake. That burn on my arm proves it…and what about the other members? In KH they all get killed by Sora don't they? And Roxas said that Larxene already did my clothes and all of that. That means it's right before CoM…_

A beep on my computer caught my attention and I clicked on the accept button. An AIM appeared and I squinted at it.

Unknown: Hello Cassie…

HeartFlare05: Who are you? And my name isn't Cassie it's Saicxes.

Unknown: Of course. You're wondering why you're here aren't you?

HeartFlare05: Ummm…yes but you still didn't answer me-

Unknown: My name doesn't matter, but your mission does.

HeartFlare05: Mission?

Unknown: Yes you're now a nobody of Organization XIII correct? You have the _power _in you to save them all

HeartFlare05: So you're saying that I'm supposed to save Organization XIII? What kind of scam conversation is this?

Unknown: If you don't believe me your loss

Unknown has logged off

I growled and stared at the screen. "What if I really could do that?" I asked myself. I glanced at the Chatroom A and sighed at the messages from Roxas and Axel. Voices caught her attention and she turned toward her door.

"Superior, Sora and Riku have entered the castle!" one of them said that I recognized as Marluxia.

"Send Lexaeus after Riku, and you go after Sora." Xemnas answered and retreating footsteps sounded leaving the hallways empty.

"Riku… kills Lexaeus…doesn't he?" I said and jumped off my bed shutting my computer down. I slipped my boots on and pulled my hood over my head.

I opened my door and looked down both hallways. Spotting Lexaeus heading down the stairs. I followed him quietly. At the bottom of the stairwell he turned into the main floor and stood in the middle of the room. I hid against the wall listening as Riku entered the room and they began to bicker back and forth.

I sighed summoning my scythe waiting for the perfect moment to jump in. I glanced into the room and watched as Riku was thrown into the ceiling and transformed into the Riku Replica. I found this as my cue and ran in, as Riku was ready to teleport through him. Just as Riku was going to attack I caught his neck on my scythe and threw him away hearing him yell out at us. I pulled Lexaeus back up the stairs my heart pounding wildly. We made it to the 6th floor and I stopped falling to my knees, "Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded and started to walk away, "Thank you." He said and turned up another flight of stairs. I huffed and stood. I had no idea where I was and I started to wander before running into someone. I fell to the ground and a huge amount of books fell next to me. I looked up and smiled, _Zexion. _"I'm sorry, here let me help you." I said picking up the books.

"It's alright, and thank you." He said stacking them up again.

"So where are you taking all these books to?"

"My room on this floor."

"Can I help you take some of these there?"

"Sure! Follow me." He said and led me to a door nearby. He opened it and I looked around. The main colors of the furniture were black and purple. And so was the floor and walls.

"So were you lost…?"

I nodded, "I don't quite know how to create portals yet."

He walked over to me after we set the books down, "Just picture where you're going and snap your fingers."

I obeyed and incredibly a portal appeared in front of me and I smiled, "Thank you! See you later Zexion!"

"Wait I didn't tell you my na-" I ran out before he could finish and ended up exactly in my new room. I sighed, _with this so-called mission, what if it's really real?_ I thought and shook off the subject before going to bed swiftly. Before falling asleep I checked my computer receiving an AIM from Unknown.

Unknown: It seems that you actually tried the mission.

HeartFlare05: yes but why do I have this mission? When will I be able to leave?

Unknown: You have to save at least half of the organization, failure to do so, and you will be stuck here forever…

* * *

XXChapter 2 Question!XX

Who do you think Unknown is?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, I hope you review! Reviews give me inspiration!! In which I have lost on two of my stories...

Oh and I do know that I used my FF name as Saicxes' AIM screen name...X3

I'll see you guys maybe 5 weeks from now! i'll miss you guys until then too! -huggles-


	3. Another Mission?

* * *

Hi everyone! I'm back after 6 weeks of stupid school and being grounded I can finally update!

The question in the last chapter will not be revealed until the last couple chapters and if you don't pester me about it I'll give you a cookie! XD

* * *

Saicxes blinked as the morning sun entered her room and she sat up. She didn't notice another body sleeping next to her until a snore sounded from it.

" ROXAS!" she screamed and yanked the covers away from him. Thankfully he was fully dressed.

"He got drunk last night..." Another voice said.

"Axel! What're you doing here?!" Saicxes jumped out of bed.

"Looking for him, and obviously I found him." he said pointing at Roxas.

"Why are you just standing there instead of getting him out of here?"

"Because I would have had to move you to get to him, so I waited until you woke up."

"Riight." She muttered crossing her arms, "Don't ya think he's at little underage to be drinking?"

"Nah, try telling that to him." Axel lifted the hungover Roxas onto his shoulder and created a portal, "Anyways, I'll see you later."

"Sure." I said," and when Roxas wakes up tell him I have something for him, K?"

Axel nodded and stepped through the portal.

Saicxes sighed and opened her laptop. she checked her IM's. Almost immediately an im from Unknown was sent.

Unknown: Hello Saicxes

HeartFlare05: hello

Unknown: I heard about you saving Lexaeus yesterday.

She rolled her eyes.

HeartFlare05: really... You know Riku is still in the castle and will go after Zexion now...

She thought for a moment, '_Go after zexion...with axel!' Great...'_

HeartFlare05: I have to go!

She shut her laptop and changed into her uniform quickly before running out of her room, forgetting about the portals.

* * *

Axel searched the hallways for any sign of the girl but couldn't anywhere. With Roxas now awake, he kept on rambling in his ear about something, "Roxas! Would you be quiet?!" he snapped shutting the blond up immediately.

Footsteps were audiable running towards them. Saicxes almost fell as she bounded around the corner. Axel caught her elbow and lifted her back up, "Hey I was looking for you, Xemnas wanted to speak to you."

"But I-" I started but stopped when I saw Roxas behind him,"okay."

"He's in the room at the end of the hall, got it?"

She nodded and stepped over to Roxas, smiling sweetly.

"Axel said you had something for me...?" he said and turned his head to the side. She nodded and slapped him hard across his cheek, "Don't ever get drunk and do what you did again! Got it?!" she yelled pointing at finger at him.

He whimpered and nodded. he looked up at Axel and gave him a look that said,' What the hell did I do?!'

Axel grinned and sent Saicxes off towards Xemnas' room. Saicxes smiled accomplishing a goal for the day and sprinted to the door.

"Xemnas?" She squeaked, opening the door a bit.

"Oh, Saicxes. I need to have word with you." he said and looked up. Saicxes stepped up to his desk.

"I know you just joined yesterday, and this is a little early, but I have a mission for you."

Her eyes widened, " A mission?" '_I'm already on a mission...'_

"Yes. I need you to patrol Twilight Town for anyone suspicious. There have been reports of a black cloaked duo causing havoc around the town. you will be able to bring 2 members with you and also new clothes have been packed up for you so you can be in disguise."

She nodded and headed back towards the door.

"Saicxes be careful, if there is anyone out there, they may be dangerous, choose your partners wisely."

She smiled and left automaticly pounced on be Axel and Roxas.

"What?" She asked.

"So what did Xemnas want?" Roxas asked.

"None of your business." she said a little coldly, she turned to Axel, " Can I talk to you in my room?"

"Sure." he shrugged and created a portal.

Roxas went to follow but she pulled him back, "Alone." she muttered.

Roxas pouted childishly.

* * *

"What?! A mission already?! You've only been here for a day!" Axel said after I explained what had happened.

"I know...he said i could bring two people with me, and I want you to come."

"Am I allowed? I'm supposed to be on a mission here involving Sora."

"he didn't say anything about anyone already with a mission, so yeah."

"Okay then, but who else are you going to bring?" he asked.

Saicxes thought for a moment and then snapped her fingers, she thought about who was next in the murderous machine of a game, "Zexion!"

"What? Why? He can't fight."

She sighed and glanced at him, "I don't know how I'm supposed to explain this but...I can see the member's deaths."

His face had a disoriented look on it,"What?"

"You heard about yesterday right?"

"Yeah. about how you saved Lexaeus?"

She nodded, "I saw that...and Zexion's next."

"So you're trying to save him..."

"And you."

He jumped and stared at her, "Me?!"

"I saw that you order the Riku Replica to destroy Zexion, and then you killed Vexen, you were a traitor, you left the organization, and you killed yourself earlier on." At least half of it was true, Axel would never believe that they were all part of a game and he could control all of their movements with one touch of a button. _'So one little white lie wouldn't hurt would it? Okay, its not that little. But still.'_

He still stared at me, trying to recover from the news she had told him, "So w-when are we leaving?"

"Tonight maybe."

"Okay then, you might want to tell Zexion about it and to meet us at the gate of the Old Mansion,"

"He already knows." She smiled and pressed the send button on my computer.

"Riight." He turned away, "Sai. Why do you want to save me?" he asked.

She smiled, "Because you're my friend, and I don't want to see you die."

He smiled and Roxas burst in the door accusing us of something random and waaay off topic. The three of us burst out laughing.

* * *

Later that night Saicxes headed for the mansion gate, where two shadows waited.  
Saicxes was already changed into her 'undercover' outfit. She had her hair tied up with a white ribbon and with temporary blue streaks in her hair. She wore a baby blue tanktop and fingerless gloves up to her elbows to match. She also had a pair of denim shorts on, that went down above her knees, and tie up white boots.

Axel wore a black t-shirt and black jeans, with fire patterns (very obvious) and wore black boots.

Zexion wore a blue shirt and capris, and a khaki vest and regular white tennis shoes.

"Are we ready to go?" Saicxes asked.She swore she saw Axel and Zexion Drool,"Like the view?" she muttered.

They immediately snapped up and blushed. She rolled her eyes dramaticly, "So are we going now?" she repeated.

They nodded and she opened the mansion gate. The sun had barely hid itself under the horizon and Saicxes yawned, it was probably around ten or nine. She shut the gate as another figure ran and tried to get through, "Roxas? What are you doing?" Saicxes whispered.

"I want to come with you!" he cried.

"No!" She hissed.

"Why not?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! I have another job for you." Roxas leaned in to hear what she was going to tell him.

" I need you to watch over Larxene."

"What?!"

"Shut up! Just watch her for me please?" she hugged him through the bars.

"Sure. Its the least I could do for this morning." he pulled away and smiled.

"Axel told you what happened?"

He nodded and she laughed.

"Saicxes! C'mon where are you?" Axel's voice sounded from far away.

"You better go." He whispered and she nodded.

"Remember about Larxene, I don't want to be the only girl member!" She said and ran away laughing at his confused expression.

"Where were you?" Zexion asked and I lied quickly.

"Making sure the gate was sealed."

"Oh. Lets go find a hotel before it gets dark, I don't like the forest when it's dark." Zexion muttered.

"I'll race you guys through the woods!" She suggested.

"Sure!" Axel said running away, "Go!"

"Hey, you cheater!" She yelled at him.

"Don't leave me behind!" Zexion said.

Saicxes sprinted through the trees, suddenly tripping over something.

"Great idea Sai, run through a forest at nighttime, just great." She said to herself. Her wrist throbbed and her back was searing. She felt along her back and she gripped a Kunai stuck in it. "How the hell did that get in there?!" she yelled painful tears forming.

She gripped the handle harder and yanked it out. It made a sickening sound and she tried to stand. the wound protesting at her. She tried to walk to find the others but collapsed only a few steps later.

Sounds of calling came from a distance and Saicxes lifted her head up, "Help! I'm over here!" She yelled out before dropping her head back down. She heard their footsteps trying to search for her and a crackle sounded from behind her in one of the bushes. She turned around and screamed as ten dusks formed around her and created a chain. They wrapped around her ankles and attempted to pull her into the bush.

A fire sphere cut the nobodies away from the undergrowth but were still attatched to her ankles. "Hang on Sai!" Axel's voice said to her and he burned them away.

Axel ran to her,"You okay? Its not like the dusks to turn on us...Maybe because you're still new and they accept you as their master yet..."

She gave him a look and tried to stand. She winced.

"You okay?" he repeated.

"_Somehow_a kunai was_left _out here and it got stuck in my back earlier." She turned around, "Is it bad?"

He grimaced and sighed, "Yeah. Its not looking too good. Your whole shirt is covered in blood. Here i'll carry you." he said and picked her up carrying her back to where Zexion was.

"What happened to you?" Zexion asked.

"Stupid heels." She lied again, she didn't want him to be worried about her.

"He eyed her suspiciously, "There's a hotel up ahead, I spotted it earlier."

She gulped, "I wonder what they'll think when they see me like this."

"Who cares? if they ask we'll make up something." he sighed and walked out of the god forsaken forest. Just like he said the tall building ahead was where they were going to stay. Axel checked in and none of the workers said anything to us at all as we made our way up to our room. Zexion eyed her again, "What?" She asked.

"What did you do before we went in to the woods?"

"I already told you I was making sure that the gate was sealed-"

"No you weren't you were talking to Roxas."

"How-"

"I have psychic powers."

"Oh riight..."

"What were you two talking about?"

"He was trying to come with us so i gave hims job to do."

"What job?" He turned his head to the side.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand."

"Explain then." Saicxes rolled her eyes.

"Well this might sound impossible but I can see when people die." _'Again with the lie' _she thought and continued, "I saved Lexaeus by seeing it."

"Really? So you have powers like me?"

"I actually control fire, but I can see things also.She tool a deep breath, "I took you with me because you were next."

"So you brought me so that you could save me?" He smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"You still didn't tell me what job you gave him."

"I told him to watch Larxene for me." She laughed, "He was confused but I think he'll manage."

"Okay then, but who's after me and Larxene?"

"Marluxia and Vexen."

Only a couple seconds later Axel came and joined us upstairs, "Hey Sai, I got you a potion." He tossed the glass bottle to her.

"Thanks!" she caught it in midair.

"So what were you two talking about?"

She set her finished bottle on the nightstand, "I told Zexy here about my 'sight' powers."

"Oh, What about the next people-"

She told him about the job she had given Roxas and he smiled, "Roxas is stronger than all of us, he'll manage that." He sighed and turned to Saicxes, "How is your back now?"

"Its fine now that the gash is gone. I'm going to get changed." She grabbed her dufflebag.

"For what?" Zexion asked.

"There's a pool downstairs!" She said and claimed the bathroom before the two boys could.

* * *

Wow that took forever. My computer shut off on me halfway through it and I had to start over again...stupid comp. Anyways I made the capter long to make up for how many weeks I've been gone!

Question of Chapter 3:

What do you think Roxas' Username says? IANS13

The winners of the question qill get a plate of cookies and a plushie! XD

I'll see you guys again maybe this weekend or tomorrow...or tonight!

XxHeartFlare05xX


End file.
